Ludzie już tak mają
by Farkas
Summary: Chwila samotności na dachu St. Bart's daje Jamesowi Moriarty'emu okazję do krótkich rozmyślań. Moja pierwsza literacka próba zgłębienia umysłu Napoleona zbrodni. Enjoy.


_Come and play._

_Barts hospital rooftop._

_SH_

_PS. Got something of yours you might want back._

Popołudnie było ciepłe, słoneczne i Boże, tak przeraźliwie nudne. Ludzie biegali w dziwnych, sobie tylko znanych kierunkach, krzycząc, przepychając się i bawiąc go do łez własną małostkowością. Siedział na murku, na dachu szpitala, bezwiednie obracając w dłoniach własny telefon. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy, lecz patrzył na nie bez wsparcia własnych RayBanów; dlaczego, sam nie wiedział - po prostu _tak chciał._ Przesuwając leniwie wzrok po panoramie miasta, powtarzał w duchu słowa przeczytanej wiadomości, która dla niego mogła znaczyć tylko jedno:

Ten dzień ma jeszcze szansę stać się całkiem interesujący.

Mógł odpisać w każdej chwili, w końcu siedział tu już od pięciu minut. Wystarczyło tylko kilka szybkich ruchów, a Sherlock przybiegłby jak posłuszny piesek na zawołanie pana. Jednak na razie pan chciał zostać sam.

Siedział, wsłuchując się wciąż i wciąż w słowa piosenki, które bawiły go jak wszystko, z czym się spotykał, bawiły do łez, bo były tak proste, tak infantylne, tak nudne, jak tylko człowiek jest w stanie wymyślić. Przeciętny, mały człowieczek.

Myślał o tym, co może go spotkać, analizując każdą możliwą drogę, którą potoczy się ich ostatnia rozmowa. Jim wiedział, ba, z łatwością oszacował z jakim prawdopodobieństwem nie zejdzie już z dachu St. Bart's. Sherlock był nudny, ale nie głupi, tak, zdecydowanie _nie głupi_, więc może, ale tylko być może wytoczy ten mały, prosty argument licząc, że to coś zmieni.

Ale Jim wiedział… To nie zmieni absolutnie nic.

Dumał więc o śmierci, z tym samym, znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, bo, naprawdę, czym miałby się tak ekscytować? Ta myśl wywoływała w nim ledwie mały dreszczyk, taki, jaki czuje przeciętny człowiek tuż przed zastrzykiem, gdy lekarz ostrzega „zaboli". Pacjent spina lekko mięśnie, patrzy na igłę i czeka na to, co musi przyjść, czeka spokojnie, bo wie, że to nieuniknione, a on jest już przecież _dorosły._

Tak, Jim też był dorosły. W tej kwestii dorósł jak nikt inny; czekał więc beznamiętnie na swój zastrzyk, bo przecież każdy, nawet on, musi kiedyś umrzeć.

Pustka nie przerażała go zupełnie – żył w niej od ponad trzydziestu lat i choć zapalczywie walczył o zabarwienie ją emocjami, głębokimi, mocnymi, prawdziwymi emocjami, ostatecznie zawsze zostawał sam. Czy zginie dziś, czy jutro, czy za sto lat, nie to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, skoro i tak, gdyby przeżył, musiałby szukać sobie kolejnej rozrywki.

Spojrzał w dół, na te małe, szare punkciki, wśród których zapewne leżała jego przyszła zabawka. Z góry wszyscy ludzie wyglądali identycznie i choć ktoś mógłby to stwierdzenie uznać za argument, Jim wiedział, że bez względu na to, z jakiego poziomu na nich patrzył, sprawa przedstawiała się dokładnie tak samo. Czy był tam, gdzie jego miejsce – na górze, nad nimi, choć w cieniu własnych kłamstw – czy zmieszany z tym obrzydliwie pospolitym motłochem, oni zawsze, ale to zawsze byli tacy sami. Nawet tam, na dole, gdzie ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, _widać lepiej_, oni byli zupełnie identyczni, jak wypuszczeni z jednej, obrzydliwie nudnej kolonii. Kiedyś, gdy był młodszy, Jim często przystawał i obserwował – a co jak co, ale w obserwacji nie miał sobie równych – i bez względu na to, jak długo patrzył, widział tylko małe, śmiesznie ludziki, pędzące do swoich małych, śmiesznych obowiązków, ograniczone małymi, śmiesznymi zasadami, których – co dostrzegł z pewnym rozbawieniem – nie rozumieli sami.

Dziś już nie obserwował – przynajmniej nie _statusu quo_ – bo nie lubił tracić czasu na potwierdzenie dawno zakończonych eksperymentów. Dziś patrzył tylko na efekty własnych zmian – a te, ku jego wielkiemu zadowoleniu, były całkiem interesujące. Zabarwiały pustkę, tak na kilka chwil, bo szare ludziki nie lubiły kolorów (a już zwłaszcza czerwonego) i zmywały je z ulic najszybciej jak to możliwe.

Czasem Jim odnosił wrażenie, że patrzy na swoje własne, eksperymentalne, metalowe mrowisko. Wystarczy zgnieść jedną mrówkę i proszę – spore stadko zbiera się, by jak najszybciej _przywrócić światu ład._ Rozkopiesz pół mrowiska, a robaczki rozpierzchną się wokół z dziwną, dziką falą nowopowstałego patriotyzmu, znajdą winowajcę, choćby zupełnie przypadkowego, osądzą go, zniszczą i posłusznie powrócą do pracy, która zdaje się oznaczała wszystko, _co_ _ważne i potrzebne._ Tylko na ile na ile sposobów można zabić mrówkę, by to wreszcie nie stało się tak obrzydliwie i zwyczajnie nudne?

Czasem wierzył, że może eksperymentować wiecznie. Czuł inspirację, czuł się jak artysta, do którego przychodzi wena, z rodzaju tych bezkompromisowych, pojawiających się o trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy to bez względu na zmęczenie i ból oczu trzeba wstać i tworzyć bo inaczej po prostu _nie można_. Ale czasem, a nawet bardzo często weny nie było. Czasem to wszystko było zwyczajnie bez sensu, a Jimowi nie zostawało nic jak tylko leżeć i liczyć na jakikolwiek zwrot.

Poderwał się nagle, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z głębokiego transu i szybkim ruchem wystukał odpowiedź.

_I'm waiting…_

_JM_

Zwrot. Woli je generować niż na nie czekać, bo czekanie bywa z reguły rozpaczliwie nudne. Jim dałby wszystko – a z ust człowieka, który posiadł wszystko, to dość poważna deklaracja – by raz na zawsze skończyć z monotonią. Życie nie było wcale wygórowaną ceną; a już zwłaszcza nie w przypadku tak dobrze zaplanowanej śmierci.

Oczami wyobraźni widział Sherlocka, który wstaje z krzesła, zapina marynarkę, łapie płaszcz i szybkim ruchem wychodzi z laboratorium. Był bliziutko, tuż, tuż. Zaraz rozwiążą ich ostateczny problem.

_Jego problem._

Po raz kolejny tego dnia włączył _"Staying Alive"_ i uśmiechnął się krzywo. W tej chwili nie zakładał już niczego. Za kilka minut rozpocznie się ostatni akt jego sztuki, a to, że zaplanował każdy możliwy scenariusz nie znaczy, że wiedział, który wybiorą.

Dobrze, tak jest dobrze. Niech życie go zaskoczy, choćby ten jeden ostatni raz. A potem… będzie, co ma być. Jakby nie patrzeć, też był człowiekiem.

_A ludzie już tak mają, prawda?_


End file.
